Sugarcane has been cultivated as a raw material for sugar, liquor, and the like for edible use. In addition, sugarcane has been used as, for example, a raw material for biofuel in a variety of industrial fields. Under such circumstances, there is a need to develop novel sugarcane varieties having desirable characteristics (e.g., sugar content, enhanced vegetative capacity, sprouting capacity, disease resistance, insect resistance, cold resistance, an increase in leaf blade length or leaf area, and an increase in stalk length or stalk weight).
In general, the following three ways may be used for identification of a plant variety/line: “characteristics comparison” for comparison of characteristics data, “comparison during cultivation” for comparison of plants cultivated under the same conditions, and “DNA assay” for DNA analysis. There are many problems in line identification with characteristics comparison or comparison during cultivation, including reduction of precision due to differences in cultivation conditions, lengthy duration of field research that requires a number of steps, and the like. In particular, since sugarcane plants are much larger than other graminaceous crops such as rice and maize, it has been difficult to conduct line identification based on field research. In addition, in order to identify a variety/line having distinct characteristics in terms of leaf blade length, leaf area, stalk length, stalk weight, and the like, it is necessary to collect such characteristic data after long-term cultivation of sugarcane. In addition, even after long-term cultivation of sugarcane, it is difficult to identify such line with high accuracy because such characteristics are environmentally susceptible.
Further, for creation of a novel sugarcane variety, first, tens of thousands of seedlings are created via crossing, followed by seedling selection and stepwise selection of excellent lines. Eventually, 2 or 3 types of novel varieties having desired characteristics can be obtained. As described above, for creation of a novel sugarcane variety, it is necessary to cultivate and evaluate an enormous number of lines, and it is also necessary to prepare a large-scale field and make highly time-consuming efforts.
Therefore, it has been required to develop a method for identifying a sugarcane line having desired characteristics with the use of markers present in the sugarcane genome. In particular, upon creation of a novel sugarcane variety, if excellent markers could be used to examine a variety of characteristics, the above problems particular to sugarcane would be resolved, and the markers would be able to serve as very effective tools. However, since sugarcane plants have a large number of chromosomes (approximately 100 to 130) due to higher polyploidy, the development of marker technology has been slow. In the case of sugarcane, although the USDA reported genotyping with the use of SSR markers (Non-Patent Document 1), the precision of genotyping is low because of the small numbers of markers and polymorphisms in each marker. In addition, the above genotyping is available only for American/Australian varieties, and therefore it cannot be used for identification of the major varieties cultivated in Japan, Taiwan, India, and other countries or lines that serve as useful genetic resources.
In addition, Non-Patent Document 2 suggests the possibility that a sugarcane genetic map can be created by increasing the number of markers, comparing individual markers in terms of a characteristic relationship, and verifying the results. However, in Non-Patent Document 2, an insufficient number of markers are disclosed and markers linked to desired characteristics have not been found.